1. Field According to the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device having a rotatable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one skilled in the art knows, the orientation of the characters shown on a personal digital assistant (PDA) is perpendicular to the orientation of the characters shown on a personal computer. When transferring between different operating systems (OS) on electronic devices, for example, when transferring from Windows CE to Windows XP, users often are required to rotate the whole device with 90 degrees of angle to accommodate viewing of landscape vs. portrait display orientations. However, this can complicate both viewing and data input.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,677 reveals a notebook computer telephone wherein a switch dictates display position to turn the power on or off. U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,017 discloses a handheld game with rotatable display wherein a plurality of switches corresponding to each viewer position provides input to a controller. R.O.C. patent No. 460759 provides a switch detecting the position of the display.
Many rotational mechanisms can be found in the electronic products in recent market, but none provide full use, including data input when rotated.
Accordingly, an object according to the invention is to provide an electronic device with fully functioning rotatable display.
The invention provides a data transmission board having at least one first connector, a first locating plate on which the data transmission board is secured, a second locating plate for rotational engagement with the first locating plate and a printed circuit board having a plurality of concentric connecting portions secured on the second locating plate. The first connector maintains contact with the connecting portions for signal transmission by means of the rotational engagement of the first locating plate and the second locating plate.
A detailed description on PDA as an preferred embodiment according to the invention is given as follows with reference to the accompanying drawings. However, the scope according to the invention is not limited in PDA.